Blair needs you
by vanilladaydreamer30
Summary: Chucks hurt Blair ..again but this time could be the last time with time running out will chuck say those 3 little words and possibly save her life I do not own any of the character all rights go to those concerned  REVIEWS ARE LOVE IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEWX
1. Chapter 1

"CHUCK!" said Serena as she plunged her dainty arm into her favourite Chanel tote. She brought out her blackberry and instantly dialled chucks number, as she knew the ostroff centre didn't have any cell phone connection. So she rose to take her call outside. Typical chuck, answer phone, so she left a message "chuck its Serena I really need to talk to you it's about Blair please please call me back as soon as you get this" the worry in her voice showed. Serena decided to call chucks room at the palace just in case after one ... two... three rings she was about to give up when "Hello?" chucks familiar grizzle came from down the phone, Serena finally exhaled a huge breath "Oh my god chuck thank god" then remembering what he had done her voice got quicker, angrier "What did you say to Blair? So help me god chuck if you've done this I'm going to kill yo-"

"Slow down sis , what are you talking about I haven't spoken to or seen Blair in days ... wait done what ?" he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit curious. "Neither have I, none one had until I got a call this morning saying Blair had been checked in to the ostroff centre late last night. No one had seen her in weeks so mom went to check on her"

"And ..."

"she's.." tears were welling under Serena's big navy eyes just the thought of it brought back to many painfully memories "She's in trouble chuck , she's had a serious relapse of bulimia chuck , these last few weeks as far as we know she's been starving herself and purging again" serena took a shallow breath between her tears.

These words sent chuck into a minor state of paralysis his mind instantly flashbacked, this isn't the first time Blair had gone through this. He remembered the days when Blair would run out of class to purge, after some persuading she'd taken therapy he'd gone with her held her hand through all of it. He thought that was the end of it that the Blair he knew was happy, healthy and beautiful. Chucks mind focused back to reality when he heard Serena's hysterical tears "ch-ch-ch chuck" then a male voice took over "chuck listen " great chuck thought Humphrey. "Listen chuck I hate to say it but we need you here" Chuck knew it didn't even bear thinking about.

"I'm on my way".


	2. Chapter 3

_Two weeks earlier _

Reina: Is this what you do? Wonderful things for people you care about before you turn on them?  
Chuck: Look, you put family before all else. I can't do that. My father was never there for me. My mother abandoned and then betrayed me. My uncle is my worst enemy. But maybe your father isn't as perfect as you think.  
Reina: What are you saying?  
Chuck: He's the reason I went after Lily. He pitted me against her.  
Reina: So you're trying to turn me against him?  
Chuck: No—  
Reina: Destroy my relationship? Nothing is sacred to you!  
Chuck: That's not true. You are sacred to me.  
Reina: Until I do something you don't like. And you turn on me too...

That moment relayed round my mind all morning whilst I slumbered between my periwinkle sheets ... when did things go so wrong when did we slip so far apart... that word. **Sacred**. It hurt more than anything more than watching him kiss her, more than being scrutinized by my mother to the point of near death, more than being sold to jack for the empire than imagining chuck with "prostitute Barbie" from Brooklyn. This was not like me, chuck is but a man. I'm Blair Warldorf I don't need a man in my life to feel complete. Throwing back the covers the stunning silhouette that only a matter of months ago Chuck Bass worshiped glided across her room towards to the floor length reflection, her body was stunning her legs seemed endless and toned to perfection , her stomach flat ,defined delicately, her face crumpled and for the first time in days she showed some emotion . Tears flowed from her eyes as she gave up all hope.

Why does he not love me? I've only ever wanted to support him? For years he's chased me wanted to be with me ... what's changed? ... What's wrong with me? Mind racing what's changed about me? A light bulb went of it couldn't be ...could it? Without questioning herself further Blair ran to her bathroom and pulled out her long forgotten scales and places them on the ivory tile underfoot. As she delicately stepped on her mind raced. Please don't be true, please don't be true please doesn't b- BEEP the scales sounded and her weight was there in black and white 110 lbs no, no I can't be. Blair's mind was blank but her emotion seeped through the gaps in her normally serene exterior .Blair had gained 16 pounds since the saints and sinners party, since the night she and Chuck were last together romantically. Was it noticeable? It must be, it was official chuck had lost interest because she was fat. The very thought sent nightmares pouring back into her mind the endless nights awake purging whilst her mother slept a matter of metres away those days used to seem so distant to her, but the demon inside that had taken over and controlled her for most of her youth seemed to raise its head once more, it creeped back into view. As Blair stared once again into her mirror she saw herself with different eyes her once toned slender legs that had once been her favourite asset now bulged at the hem of her burgundy La Perla's reluctantly Blair knew what she must do. Sheepishly she shut her bedroom door, drew her ivory curtains, ran the water of her claw foot tub and forced all of dark memories to come flooding back as her body emptied of all her confidence.


End file.
